finbarhawkesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finbarhawkes Wiki:How To Write a Voltz Wars Episode Article
This page is meant as an instruction to people looking to write an article for a Voltz Wars episode. Introduction So you want to make an article on a Voltz Wars Episode, do you? Well, this page is here to tell you how to do it. This is probably this wiki's most ambitious and extensive task underway as this page is being written. Within this page there are 3 sections not counting this one: What to Do, which contains the main instructions and tips, What Not to Do, which contains things advised against, and Summary / Quick reference, which is a summary of all this information as well as a condensation of it. Why This Guide is a Good Thing Unlike the Voltz Wars WIki, the Finbarhawkes wiki has a high level of quality, more specifically uniformity in its content. Although the Finbarhawkes wiki (at the time of writing) has significantly less content (which will hopefully be reversed sometime in the future), its content is much easier to read and skim around on, as there are no inconsistencies in how pages are structured. For example, a reader only needs to see one Voltz Wars article to know how to read all the others. No comparisons will be offered, as pages are likely to change in a short time anyway. In order to preserve this uniformity, editors must make sure that their edits are consistent with the rest of the wiki. The obvious solution is pages like these, which offer an easy way to maximize content but still maintain uniformity. What to Do Steps This is a step-by-step guide on writing an article on a Voltz Wars episode. This guide does not have to be followed to the letter or at all, but it does cover all the necessary points for making a good article. This should not be required every time an author writes an article; once you write enough you will do it from memory. Picking an Episode Hopefully, this should not be too much of a task. Almost every video which could be classified as "Voltz Wars" is an episode (for an example of a "Voltz Wars Video" that is not an episode, see here). Please note that for now, this wiki will only be documenting videos on the Finbarhawkes channel, which means none of David's Voltz Wars. If you think you have a nice video, then search for it in this wiki with the format "Voltz Wars - SNumberENumber - title, including the exclamation mark". If it is not in the results, then there is no page on it, and you can make one. It is still suggested that you pick an episode you like and/or know very well. Picking one should be quite simple, find the Youtube video and keep it open in a new tab/page/window. Watching The Episode First, you should decide how detailed the article will need to be. For example, an episode of Finbar and David mining and discussing Game of Thrones is not that complex of an episode, and does not need to be watched completely if you have watched it beforehand so you know nothing signifigant does happen. On the other hand, an episode about a battle with Edd in another dimention deserves to be rewatched completely, as there are a lot of events to put into your article. Finding a Quote Each episode page has a quote on the top. This quote should be from the video and reflect the events or emotions of the episode well. The quote should not be unrelated to the content of the episode: a quote detailing the need for mining is preferable to Game of Thrones discussion. The quote should be short (a few sentences at most), using ellipses properly if nessessary. What Not to Do Summary / Quick Reference